


Like Father Like Son

by sanctimonious_rascal



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Mention of Cassandra - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctimonious_rascal/pseuds/sanctimonious_rascal
Summary: Flynn Fitzherbert comes to a conclusion about his Aunt Cass
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Original Child Character(s), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	Like Father Like Son

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: THIS IS AN ANTI CASSANDRA STORY. SOME OF THESE ARE MY OPINIONS AND THOUGHTS BEING SPOKEN BY FLYNN. IF YOU PASSIONATELY LOVE CASSANDRA PLEASE DO NOT READ. IF YOU DO PLEASE DO NOT CRITICIZE MY WORK. THIS WAS A VERY HARD THING FOR ME TO POST

Eugene gave an exhausted sigh as he took off his sweaty gloves, throwing them onto his desk and undid the first two clasps of his uniform. He wiped his face on his sleeves and pushed them up, almost aggravated because it was so hot. He considered taking off his boots as well but had too much respect for his nostrils. Then he finally got to do that he's been wanting to do for the last half hour; sit. It was only his desk chair but it was everything he needed. He threw his head back and closed his eyes before he had to do paperwork that he didn't even look at when he first came in

There was a tentative knock at his door, he looked over with surprise that someone needed him so quickly. He almost wanted to yell at them to find someone else to fix their problem. To his thanks, it wasn't a guard who needed something, but his son peeking around the door.

He looked guilty of something and Eugene was immediately put on edge. He wondered if he would have to fix the king's favorite vase for the 3rd time. But then he examined his son closer; while guilt was plain on his face, his eyes had shame.

Eugene wasn't sure what was wrong but he sat up and put on a smile anyways, indicating that he would listen to whatever Flynn had to say. "Hey! Come in bud."

The 11 year old stepped in and for once in his life he had no idea what to do with himself. So he just stood next to his father at his desk, picking up his gloves and playing with the fingers. This behavior was actually making him uncomfortable because it was just so unlike him. It was like he was a completely different kid. 

Eugene cleared his throat and the boy looked at him almost surprised. "What's wrong, Flynn?"

"You could tell?"

Eugene bit back a laugh "Yeah but it took me a while."

Flynn gave a toothy smile but as soon as it appeared, it went away. Eugene waited for his son to speak, not pushing him to something he wasn't ready for. "I just don't want anyone to be mad." He said in a small voice. 

"At who? You?" The boy nodded no longer looking to his father and turning his attention to the paperweight on his desk, inspecting it closely.

Flynn thought for a minute before continuing. "Remember the story you told us last night?"

Eugene's kids already knew the story of their Aunt Cassandra's betrayal and redemption. But they were always interested in their parents stories and could listen to them again without getting bored. It seemed like there was something new each time it was told. And so, that was the story he told last night. From her grabbing the moonstone, to crashing Eugene's birthday, taking over Corona, and eventually saving the day.

He blinked not exactly sure what the story had to do with what Flynn was saying. His son raised his eyebrows waiting for his father's response. "Yes." He said lamely. "What about it?"

He hesitated, "The story is real, right?"

Well that was never something Eugene was asked. Not that it offended him but because his kids believed everything he said without a doubt. "Every word." He affirmed. 

Flynn looked down and murmured so Eugene almost didn't hear him."I don't like Aunt Cass."

Many thoughts went through his head but he managed to hold onto two.

One: Finally someone sees it.

Two: Why?

Flynn loved his aunt, he thought she was one of the coolest people in the world. She was an adventurer, excellent swordsman, she went wherever she wanted to go with no one to hold her back. 

Flynn went on to explain himself without waiting for a response. "Once I heard it again, I kinda understood it better." He looked to Eugene and locked his green eyes to his brown ones. "She hurt mom for things that weren't her fault. It's not like mom asked to be kidnapped! Aunt Cass got to grow up with a dad who loved her while mom was trapped for 18 years with a woman who had no love but for herself. What was Aunt Cass denied of? What chances was she not given? People loved mom because she was a kind and nurturing princess. Did she really think she was going to get the same chances as a princess would?" He said not as an insult but in a realistic way. He wasn't blind to social statuses, after all he was a prince. Flynn's eyebrows furrowed together "Mom kept fighting for her even when she tried to kill her! When she threatened and hurt the people she loved. She- she wasn't a good friend. So why did everyone ignore what she did to everyone? Was it because when she lost the moonstone she begged for forgiveness? At her weakest point she turned to the person who would forgive her without hesitation. She only backed down once Zahn Tiri had her down." Flynn said bitterly with almost a scowl on his face which was something Eugene had never seen on his face before. He then met his father's eyes and his face turned into concern. "I don't understand how she's still a good friend." He stated with a genuine tone.

Well this wasn't a conversation Eugene thought he would have with his son. He knew of many other conversations he would have to have, but this was just as strange on his side as well. He fought through the difficult feelings and tried to reason. "Well mom is someone who gives second chances. She loves Cassandra because she still saw good in her."

"While she was trying to kill you all." He stated.

Eugene bit his lip. Okay that was a difficult addition and valid point. How could he rebuttal that? "Uh, Uncle Varian did some bad stuff too. He could have hurt a lot of people and he was given a second chance."

"Dad. He was young, hurt, alone, and desperate for all the right reasons. What he did wasn't good but it wasn't to the levels Aunt Cass did. Also he tried to fix the damage he inflicted. What did she do?"

Eugene opened his mouth. He tried to think of anything, something. He hoped by opening his mouth he would think of something but the man was really struggling. Cass pretty much left after the battle. Oh boy, Eugene was in a corner and he didn't know how to get out. So he said the thing Sideburns told him that one weird night he could never forget, almost 25 years ago: "Friends don't leave friends behind."

Flynn's mouth dropped and the room became uncomfortably silent.

"What?" Eugene asked uneasily.

"You're kidding right? That's a joke."

"Joke? Flynn, buddy I-"

"You're telling me that the once selfish, self centered, egoistic, cheating, stealing, Flynn Rider didn't leave friends behind?" He looked at his father with such a shock that he wanted to slowly unravel because of how unnatural it sounded.

And it did. Eugene thought and he thought hard. It was actually starting to hurt. How did Flynn Rider become Flynn Rider if he followed that logic? After all, it wasn't Rapunzel who taught him that. She taught him how to be an overall good person except for that one thing. So how did any of this happen? How did him not leaving Lance behind lead him to the life he had now? This felt wrong. It was wrong. 

And why did it feel like magic was written all over it?

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder that if you want to criticize my work - don't. Thank you
> 
> Also should I write a part two?


End file.
